The Kitsune's Life
by therandomguy
Summary: a little bit of naruxhina. specify a little. im not good at writing mushy stuff.
1. The Golden Tails

**Declaimer: **I do not own Naruto

This is just my first story revised.

**Summary: **the training trip is taking longer than expected because of unseen events and the 18 year old Hinata is getting anxious of Naruto's return. Then Jiraiya comes back with a boy with 3 golden tails swaying behind his back. NaruHina. May contain Lemons.

"speech"

_Thought or flashback_

_**Kyuubi**_

"YELLING"

**(A/N)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iwashi and Kotetsu **(the 2 guards)** were playing poker and were bored to death when they saw two people walking towards the Konoha gates.

One person was an old man. He had white waist length hair and sandals that made him a few inches taller. He also had a weirdly shaped forehead protector and had a scroll on his back. The other person was _different_ though. He was about a foot taller than the other man. He had golden-blonde hair and had an orange and black jacket which seemed to stand out in the greenery. The surprising thing was that he had 3 golden tails behind his back. He also had golden fox ears and claws and canines that would rival the Inuzuukas.

As you can think, this was a surprise for the chuunins, and they immediately thought they were under attack by a demon. Who wouldn't? They rushed towards the two people. "Why do these kinds of stuff have to happen on our watch?" the first chuunin complained as he and the other chuunin threw 3 kunai each at the pair.

They were surprised when the man with the sandals casually brushed 3 kunais them away with just his hands but the kunai were still going to the boy, but he casually grabbed them from midair with his tails.

He grinned at the 2 chuunin who gulped in surprise. He took a deep breath and the chuunins' immediate response was _oh shit! A Jutsu!_ They jumped back to avaoid whatever was coming but what came out was not a jutsu but still an attack. "**HAHA YOU OWE ME MONEY ERO-SENNIN!**" and the older man yelled equally loud "**DON'T CALL ME ERO-SENNIN**" This surprised the Chuunins.

"**YO!**" the 2 chuunin winced at the voice directed toward them. "**LET US IN! I WILL BE THE ROKUDAIME OF KONOHA AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME! IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN, I WILL FIRE YOU WHEN I AM HOKAGE!**" the 2 chuunin lowered their weapons in surprise. _Could it be? _Their thoughts identical _the #1 loudmouth ninja has come back? Well, he was supposed to come, but th- _"yah that's Naruto incase you're wondering" the older man said.

The 2 chuunins' eyes popped out by about an inch as they recognized the old man as Jiraiya the toad sannin and they bowed "We're sorry. Welcome back to Konoha," They said simultaneously and a golden blur rushed past them yelling its head off of how he was going to be hokage. And a white blur rushed past them mumbling about how Naruto was about to get himself killed one day. The first chuunin smiled "I was beginning to miss Naruto." The other chuunin nodded in agreement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was having a little trouble. Well… a little is an understatement. A mob of about 50 people were chasing Naruto with pitchforks and torches in the middle of the day. Naruto could easily outrun all of them but he was in a bit of a jam. ALL of the villagers hated demons (obviously so if he ran around, he would attract more attention than needed and make more people (and maybe ninjas) join the mob.

He needed to go to someone he trusted. But they might hate him too if he told them it was him! Naruto was thinking really hard and decided to go to Kakashi or Tsunade. But as he looked up, he crashed into a green man. Naruto brushed himself off and helped the man to his feet and he was shocked from recognition.

"GAI?!" he asked. "No I am Rock Lee, the beautiful green beast! But I am honored to be called a man as great as Sensei!" "Uh yah… well I gotta go see ya" but Lee grabbed his hand. "Wait a moment. There is only one person that has so much youth pouring out of him besides myself and Gai-sensei! You must be Naruto-kun!" and Lee hugged Naruto so hard that Naruto could have sworn that he felt his ribs crack.

"Umm… Lee? Could you help me by doing two things?" "sure" he replied. "Ok First could you let go of me? I think my ribs broke and secondly, see that giant mob with the signs saying 'I hate the boy with 3 fox tails and fox ears with the gold-blond hair and the orange-black jacket'" yah what about it?

"That's a mob. Trying to kill me," and Lee gasped in horror, "that's terrible and it's something I would have never guessed!" **(cue the sweatdrop)** "It's not like you're a demon or anything like that!" "Actually…" "what?" Lee (being a stupid idiot like he is) asked apparently not realizing Naruto had 3 tails and fox ears. "Umm… never mind… let's quickly get baa-chan's house before we get run over.

Naruto then disappeared in an instant in a golden blur. Lee stared at the spot he was in for a moment and suddenly yelled "YOSH! THE SPRING OF YOUTH FLOWS THROUGH EVERYONE" and after he cried for about 10 seconds, he too disappeared in a flash of green.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Jiraiya… you say that Naruto has somehow transformed into a fox-boy with fox ears and tails?" Tsunade asked. "Yes and before you send me to the mental hospital, just wait a few seconds. He should be here any second" Jiraiya replied.

Then a sound suddenly ripped through the air "BAA-CHAN!!!" Jiraiya listened and said, "he's outside the door." Tsunade suddenly got up and punched through the door just for her hand to be wrapped by a furry object. "It's not nice to try to kill your guests baa-chan although your staff did" Naruto said as he stepped in and Tsunade gasped. Naruto was transformed from an annoying little midget to a handsome young man. There was also the fact that the tails he had gave off a mysterious chakra and warmth. "Yah everyone gets that first impression of hate" Naruto said soberly not recognizing Tsunade's expression as one of awe but hate.

"nononoidon'thateyouNarutoiwasjustsizingyouup!" Tsunade said flustered which wasn't something you see everyday. "Really?" he asked instantly cheering up, "well I'll just go get some ramen" and he disappeared out the window in a flash "well… it seems you weren't lying" and Tsunade chuckled as Jiraiya looked confused and Lee just appeared in the room.

As Lee slowed down, he tripped and fell into Tsunade's desk. Luckily his face didn't face plant into the sake Tsunade was drinking but he still caused mayhem.

"SORRY BAA-CHAN!" he **(he thinks it's her actual name since Naruto calls her that)** said and ran away from the pissed off Tsunade. While all of this was happening, Jiraiya was still sitting in his chair taking a headache pill.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I revised this so there are less mistakes

Review plz…


	2. Just for a Bowl of Ramen

**Declaimer: **I do not own Naruto

This is just my first story revised

**Summary: **the training trip is taking longer than expected because of unseen events and the 18 year old Hinata is getting anxious of Naruto's return. Then Jiraiya comes back with a boy with 3 golden tails swaying behind his back. NaruHina. May contain Lemons.

"speech"

_Thought or flashback_

_**Kyuubi**_

"YELLING"

**(A/N)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"SHIT!" whatever Naruto was planning it was not this. What exactly was he doing? Dodging… dodging knives thrown by Ichiraku (the old man from Ichiraku). "For the last time, I'm Uzumaki Naruto future Rokudaime!" Naruto said

"Bastard!" Ichiraku argued, "Naruto was stupid! He could've just said all his information before you killed him!"

"What the FUCK?!" Naruto said in shock "I'm STUPID?!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT CAUSE YOUR NOT NARUTO!" Ichiraku yelled back

"SO EVERYONE THAT'S NOT ME IS SMART?!"

"NO BECAUSE YOUR NOT NARUTO"

"I AM!"

"THEN… wait what was I talking about?"

At this moment, the knife throwing stopped. "What's so funny?" Ichiraku asked.

"You've grown SIMPLE-MINDED over the years ou-san" Naruto said.

"I'm still not seeing why you are Naruto,".

"He's Naruto cause I say so" Tsunade said popping up in a cloud of smoke.

"Baa-chan! You see ou-san I am N-," naruto said as he was cut off by Tsunade punching him. You see by now it was the night and a lot of people were out to watch the stars.

_**At the Akimichi Compound**_

"Look Chouji," Ino said, "a shooting star! Quick make a wish"

"I wish I was with you forever," Chouji said

"Awww. Thanks," Ino replied

_**At an apartment right next to Naruto's**_

Hinata was looking out of the window when she saw the 'shooting star' and she sighed.

"I wish… I wish that shooting star was Naruto so he could come back" **(with some magic… your wish will come true Hinata)**

_**At The Hyuuga Compound**_

"EEEKKK!!" "Everybody out!" "That star is going to hit us!" "I like chocolate"** (sorry I couldn't resist)**

**BOOM!**

"Itai…" Naruto started to get up but he found himself face to face with a pair of cold harsh eyes.

"State your name and why you are here," the person having those eyes said.

"Wait! I just need to clear my mind" not knowing he was in the Hyuuga compound. "OK I'm ready to… shit" all the Hyuuga around him got into their stances for attack while the Hyuuga in front of him was getting into the stance of Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou (128 Divine Strikes)

Naruto then realized the Hyuuga in front of him was Neji.

"Woah! Neji! You've grown different" Naruto exclaimed. Neji wasn't very different though. His hair was down and instead of it being tied at the end, it was hanging freely. His clothes had a change too. Instead of wearing the outfit he was originally wearing, he had bagggy white clothes that would allow him to move freely. **(sorry I copied the post-time skip Neji. I was too un-inspired to make a whole new guy)**

Although Naruto was happy, Neji was not happy. He bent low and whispered, "you damned fox. YOU STOLE MY FRIEND'S IDENTITY AND KILLED HIM!" now shouting. He then turned to the Hyuuga clan.

"Nobody even TOUCH him!" Neji shouted.

"Thanks Neji"

"THIS KILL IS MINE!"

"shit"

"Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou (128 Divine Strikes)!" **(sorry if it can't be used on a person but let's just pretend it can)**

"Sharingan!"

In the middle of the 17th strike, Neji thought _WTF? He's dodging all of my strikes! How can that be?_ But unfortunately (for Neji) He looked in Naruto's eye and saw a three dotted Sharingan eye.

All ninja know that if you look in a Sharingan eye, the user can put you in a genjutsu (even if it's not Mangekyou). Neji tried to close his eyes but it was no use. He already was stunned giving Naruto time to run.

"AAHHHHH!" Naruto screamed. Fortunately Neji ordered the other Hyuugas not to touch Naruto, but unfortunately, his screamed snapped Neji out of his genjutsu. Now Naruto's eyes were normal and Neji noticed.

_What the fuck? Was that all an illusion_** (not genjutsu)**_ that he had Sharingan? Ah who cares, I'll still beat him up._

_Awww man! Neji's still trying to kill me! This is like the chuunin exams X 500! Better run._

Naruto started to run but Neji cornered him.

"You're dead bastard!"

"Shunshin" (flash step) **(I think or maybe I'm thinking bleach… oh well I'll just keep it this way until someone tells me it's wrong)**

In a moment Naruto disappeared. Not the disappearing in a cloud of smoke, just… he was there and then he wasn't.

Neji started looking around and went back to the compound swearing.

**At Naruto/Hinata's Apartment (the building not the room)**

"OOF!" Naruto said as he suddenly appeared on the wall "Itai! That hurt!" I wonder if SHIT!"

You might be wondering why he said that. Well it was because a man riding a dog and a swarm of bug's were rushing to attack him.

"ATTACK" two voices yelled at simultaneously.

"Why is everyone trying to kill me!" Naruto asked while running. "ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS TO GET A BOWL OF RAMEN!"

He heard Kiba's voice right then "Wait Shino! It is Naruto! Only he would be so retarded and he smells like him too!"

But Shino didn't stop.

Naruto thought _Crap this is turning out like before better use Shunshin_

"Shunshin"

And he disappeared leaving Shino swearing and Kiba backing away in fear (of Shino)

**Near Sakura's House**

BAM!

"I really have no control over these things. I was _trying _to go to my place the long way but I was interrupted by this… tree" … "that hurt" but when he saw where he was "shit I need to get out! Sakura-chan's going to kill me!"

"Why do you expect that Naruto?" Sakura asked

"waitwaitwait don't punch me! I can explain," Naruto said

"What are you talking about?"

Naruto was shocked. How could Sakura be so oblivious? He then pointed to his tails and braced himself.

Sakura bent over to look at his tails, "so?"

Naruto was shocked, "I have freaking fox tails dammit. Everyone I've met so far has tried to kill me!"

"Well I'm different! And anyways, those tails are so KAWAI I have to fight my own will to stop from hugging them now!"

"well you'll still kill me for the reason that I killed Sasuke"

TO BE CONTINUED

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ill try to update soon :)**

**(Naruto **_**wants **_**to be killed? Find out next time)**


	3. Fox boy vs Toad sage

**Declaimer: **I do not own Naruto

This is just my first story revised

**Summary: **the training trip is taking longer than expected because of unseen events and the 18 year old Hinata is getting anxious of Naruto's return. Then Jiraiya comes back with a boy with 3 golden tails swaying behind his back. NaruHina. May contain Lemons.

"speech"

_Thought or flashback_

_**Kyuubi**_

"YELLING"

**(A/N)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I learned shunshin is body flicker jutsu. And hiraishin is flying thunder god technique.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Naruto has grown quite a lot hasn't he?" Tsunade said,

"Yah… not just on his body but he's gotten smarter and more mature" Jiraiya replied as Tsunade gave him a disbelieving look, "well not really but I think he did"

After a few moment of silence, Jiraiya said, "Tsunade, I want you to know that he has a power. A new power. One that made me envious…" he said as he trailed off.

_Nani? _Tsunade thought _a power that would make Jiraiya envious?! This I gotta hear_… "Well what is it"

"The Fukugan **(copy eye)**"

"What's that?! I've never heard of it!"

"Of course you haven't! Only Minato and Naruto have it."

There was a shocked silence that followed. Tsunade couldn't believe it. Naruto has a Kekkai gankai (bloodline limit)?!

"Well, he did have help discovering it," Jiraiya said sheepishly.

"you did a good job Jiraiya"

"No you're mistaken. I didn't help him."

"then who?"

"Kyuubi"

Tsunade was really shocked now. Tsunade shut her eyes knowing that the next time she opened them Jiraiya was going to say Gotcha or something like that. But when she opened her eyes, Jiraiya was solemn as ever.

"No joke?" she asked just to make sure.

"No joke,"

"What does it do then?"

"what the name suggests but instead of copying jutsus like the sharingan… it copies kekai genkai"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Why did I say that?! _Naruto thought to himself as he winced from the pain of one of his bruises

_**Because you are a retarded kit **_Kyuubi replied.

_About time you started talking again_

_**Sorry I was watching everything that was happening though. It was funny… like a movie. 'the life of a retard'**_

_Very nice, very nice. You actually developed a sense of humor._

_**Thanks**_

_That wasn't a compliment._

_**Um… kit?**_

_Wha-_ naruto thought back as he smashed his head into the apartment

_**Never mind I was going to tell you to watch out but…**_

_yeah I know_ Naruto thought as he walked to the door of the apartment

_I hope no one's in the lobby I just wish I had byakugan to check_

He peeked around the corner and he saw that no one was there. He walked up the stairs and to his place. He opened the door and saw a beautiful girl with midnight blue hair. Her pants were a dark navy blue and she had a purple long sleeved shirt with sleeves as white as snow that brung out the colour of her pale eyes.

Naruto, just staring noticed the Byakugan eyes he also noticed the fact that she had no curse seal on her forehead.

_That's weird. _He thought _that's the first hyuuga that has been living in a place besides the clan house_

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice saying, "Naruto-kun?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Jiraiya…" tsunade said.

"What?" Jiraiya replied.

"HOW DID NARUTO BECOME A KITSUNE?" Tsunade asked

"sheesh you could've just asked," Jiraiya replied

"I DID EVERY 2 MINUTES FOR THE PAST HOUR! ALL YOU'VE TOLD ME IS THAT HE'S A KITSUNE AND THAT HE GOT A NEW KEKKAI GENKAI"

"umm… tsunade?"

"yah?"

"Maybe you shouldn't shout so loud"

"Why punk?" (you may have noticed Tsunade is drunk)

"we're in a public bar" (see? That confirms it)

"SO I WON'T QUIET DOWN UNTIL YOU TELL ME HOW!"

"okay fine but not with all these people"

"fine"

**At the Hokage Manor**

"Okay so amaze me Jiraiya" Tsunade said

"Okay… it started like this. I could remember it like yesterday…"

_---Flashback---_

"_Naruto you did it!" Jiraiya said._

"_Yatta! I did it!" Naruto screamed like a little girl "I mastered the fourth kyuubi tail!__**(he's talking about the Kyuubi's cloak. He's still human at that moment)**_

"_there's much more to come Naruto. But for now, we need to go back to Konoha"_

"_Oh yeah! I forgot about that. I need to meet everyone again!"_

"_Go back to the hotel Naruto… I need to do some research. It's been a while since I did" and with a pervy grin, Jiraiya walked away._

"_well I guess I could train at the hotel" Naruto mumbled to himself as Jiraiya walked away from him._

"_so where _is _the nearest bar?" Jiraiya asked himself._

_**(footage lost)**_

_**(2 hours later)**_

"_Naruto! You better be ready because we'll be leaving in a few minutes!" jiraiya poked his head inside… and saw disaster._

_Naruto was slumped over a body. And he had 2 Fox tails on him._

"_Naruto! What the fuck happened in here?"_

_Naruto looked up his eyes were closed and tears were coming out of his face like a waterfall._

"_Naruto get a grip on yourself!" Jiraiya looked in his eyes and saw mangekyou sharingan._

"_Wtf? Are you Itachi?"_

"_No" Naruto snapped back._

"_Then why do you have mangekyou sharingan?"_

"_I killed sasuke…" he said in a weak voice._

"_wait! What's happening?" he noticed Sasuke's body_

"_I don't get it Naruto tell me everything"_

_He turned around but Naruto had a feral look on his face._

"_stop joking around Naruto!" stop your kyuubi tails and let's go!"_

_Naruto growled again and there was a flash of white light on his tails which blinded Jiraiya. When he looked back up, Naruto was still in the same position but there was a change. The kyubbi chakra was gone, instead leaving real tails, fox ears and claws._

_He looked around and dashed out of the window._

"_Shit!" Jiraiya said and rushed out of the window. Leaving Sasuke's body lying on the floor…_

_---End Flashback---_

"That can't be all!" Tsunade exclaimed. "What happened then?"

"yah there's much more. I had to chase Naruto for 1 year and 10 months almost non-stop!" kitsunes have boundless energy sources you know."

"NANI? Why didn't you just come to Konoha and ask for reinforcements?"

"You can't track Naruto."

"Stop joking around"

"no I'm serious! You can't smell, sense, or hear him if he doesn't want you to."

"Are you sure about the hearing?" Tsunade joked

"Yes I'm sure. I only had 5 stops and in all of them, I bought enormous amounts of soldier pills."

"In the last day, I managed to catch him

_---Flashback---_

"_Naruto calm down!"_

_His only reply was a growl_

"_Okay now to jog his memory a little bit."_

"_Henge!"__**(transform)**_

_He was now a mirror image of Naruto_

"_kage bunshin no jutsu" __**(shadow replication technique)**_

_And then 2 clones appeared. Naruto growled and charged at them. He swiped them and they disappeared easily._

"_okay… new plan. I'm going to regret this later but I'll have to go with one on one combat with you"_

"_come on Naruto"_

_He growled and charged at jiraiya._

_Naruto ran on all fours and tried slashing at him with his claws but jiraiya jumped out of the way_

If I can get above him I can summon the boss to hold down Naruto_ Jiraiya thought Naruto then chose that time to use rasengan on him._

_Jiraiya smirked. It was a good attack but it left you completely open afterwards. Jiraiya flipped over naruto's back and was using the seals for summoning but then something hit jiraiya in the back… hard. It was like a rasengan was shoved in his back._

_He looked back… and saw one of Naruto's tails with a rasengan in it's grip._

What the hell?!_ Jiraiya thought and he backflipped to avoid being hit by the other tail._

Shit I'm getting weak from eating all those soldier pills_ Jiraiya thought and he back flipped to a good 10 feet away_

It's no good looks like I have to summon bunta here _he made the hand seals and said Kuchiose no jutsu __**(summoning technique)**_

"_yo Jiraiya whats up?" Gamabunta asked_

"_No time to answer. Naruto's turned kitsune and you have to help me stop him"_

"_Naruto where?"_

"_To the right"_

"_Oh… crap that's bad"_

"_yeah that's right. Right now, I'm suffering from exhaustion and from using soldier pills too much"_

"_don't worry Jiraiya. I'll handle it from- hey what's Naruto doing?"_

_Naruto slammed his palm into the ground and black lines started coming out._

"_don't worry Jiraiya. He's summoning one of my underlings. I can just make them go away"_

_The tension was so much. Waiting for the smoke to clear, Jiraiya and Gamabunta were feeling pretty confident. No toad summoning could hurt them._

_The smoke then cleared. Revealing… a four tailed fox._

"_ah what? I thought all kitsune-humans were dead! Ah well its fresh air anyways. So who summoned me?" he looked around and saw Naruto "well you don't have much tails and you're still feral so you haven't gotten your sanity back yet. That's impressive! You even managed to summon someone 2 tails higher than you! But that still doesn't say why you're a kitsune… wait let me check…"_

_After a few moments of silence, he exclaimed "oh my fucking god. You're kyuubi's vessel! Hey if I help you, can you put in a good word for me?"_

_Naruto bobbed his head in an unmistakably nod_

"_Okay! I'll handle this! You only have an hour left of being the insane guy. Don't spend that time fighting! Chill back and enjoy being a wild beast. I'll handle this!"_

"_okay that was weird" Jiraiya and Gamabunta said simultaneously_

"_please don't underestimate me please!" the kitsune screamed "I am very weak for kitsune standards but still very strong for humans!"_

"_okay we won't underestimate you but one question"_

"_yes?"_

"_are you sure there's only one hour until he turns normal?"_

"_around that mister"_

"_okay then let's get started"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yay! A cliffhanger on a flash back! Feel free to comment


	4. Tag team battle!

**Declaimer: **I do not own Naruto

This is just my first story revised

**Summary: **the training trip is taking longer than expected because of unseen events and the 18 year old Hinata is getting anxious of Naruto's return. Then Jiraiya comes back with a boy with 3 golden tails swaying behind his back. NaruHina. May contain Lemons.

"speech"

_Thought or flashback_

_**Kyuubi**_

"YELLING"

**(A/N)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I just realized that I forgot to describe Shinko I'll just do it now.

Shinko is a crimson colored kitsune (full fox) who prefers to stand on all fours (but can stand on hind legs just as well. His body looks like Naruto's when he's in fourtailed mode (for the actual TV series) except for the creepy face. His face always has a smile on it and he's easy-going, but he respects his opponents. Kind of like Shikimaru and Rock Lee conbined

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_---Still Flashback---_

"_let's go Boss!" Jiraiya yelled_

"_Okay!" and they rushed in towards the kitsune_

"_Hey Gamabunta! Jump up and try to land on him!"_

"_fine"_

_Gamabunta jumped up and fell but the kitsune easily dodged it._

I got you now! _Jiraiya thought "Yomi Numa!" __**(swamp of the underworld)**_

_The kitsune was in the swamp with all fours inside. He looked up "hey! That wasn't very nice of you!" he whined._

"_whatever. I'll let you go if you answer my questions"_

"_Hey! That's not very nice! It's like you think Kyuubi-san's vessel wouldn't help a kitsune in trouble"_

"_Wha-" Jiraiya started to ask but he was then punched across the face by Naruto_

"_hey Boss! You're suppose to cover for me dammit!" a very pissed and bruised Jiraiya shouted._

"_sorry! I couldn't see him!"_

"_even though I told him to stay back, no kitsune could ever betray his own kind!" the kitsune's voice appeared out of nowhere_

"_What?!" Jiraiya looked around and saw that noone was in the swamp. "How'd you get out?! Where are you?!"_

"_Up here!" he said in a singsong voice._

_Jiraiya looked up… and saw the four tailed kitsune riding on Gamabunta. He was shocked but recovered instantly, "Hey! Boss shake him off!" but Gamabunta didn't reply so he yelled at the kitsune instead, "hey bastard! Get off of him! What did you do?!"_

"_that hurts my feelings. Let's introduce ourselves!"_

"_What did you do?" _

"_I won't tell you until we introduce ourselves"_

"_fine I'm Jiraiya the toad sage" __**(A/N what does he say? Hermit, sage or sannin?)**_

"_Wow! I never thought one of the sannin would be so weak"_

"_Just get on with it"_

_He flashed Jiraiya a cocky grin, "I'm Shinku" __**(crimson)**_

"_okay now tell me what you did to the boss"_

"_what him?" he asked pointing down "yawn Genjutsu. I tink I'll go to sleep" and he lay dawn like a dog with his head in his tail._

"_Fuck!"_

"_hey! Behind you! Kyuubi-san's vessel coming up at 3 o'clock!" Shinko mumbled while yawning_

_Jiraiya turned around and saw the mangekyou sharingan staring at him and he felt like he was going to sleep…………_

"_where am I?" he asked_

"_**in Tsukuyomi**__" __**(Illusionary underworld moon)**_

"_What?! The mangekyou sharingan technique?!"_

"_**yes**__"_

"_wait who are you?!"_

"_**kyuubi**__"_

"_WHAT?! Then why aren't you killing me?!"_

"_**kit asked me to do this**__"_

"_oh… who's kit?"_

"_**Naruto**__"_

"_oh…"_

"_**now going on, you will now get laid by a lot of human females for the next hour**__" __**(A/N I know but it was just an idea)**_

_**Fifty eight minutes later**_

"_Jiraiya-kun?"_

"_yes?" jiraiya asked_

"_I'm a man" the 'woman' said as he/she ripped off a mask revealing a man_

"_AHHHHH!"_

"_Jiraiya–kun?"_

"_yes?" he asked his heart beating in fear._

"_me too"_

_And that continue for a while_

"_Jiraiya-kun?"_

"_no don't say it! I would rather die!"_

"_no I'm not a man!"_

"_oh! That's the best thing I ever figured out!"_

"_I'm a transvestite"_

"_NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Just kill me! I just can't stand the humiliation!" __**(A/N it doesn't count as lemon because I just said he got laid right?)**_

_And then, he felt a light sensation and he was back on the field with Naruto grinning broadly.__**(A/N those who are thinking 'at least it's better than actual pain', think again! if you are a guy and you got laid by a girl, you would be happy right? Then imagine she said she was a guy and showed you proof BAM! Happiness gone)**_

"_Naruto! Why did you do that?! It was the scariest thing I had experienced in my life!" jiraiya cried literally in tears._

"_it was the only way to hurt but not hurt you. When I was feral, I had a lust for pain but I didn't want to hurt you so I gave you mental pain. I also made the time in there the same amount as the real world" he said with a grin "come on! Look on the bright side! I made a new prank and the summons are getting along!"_

_Jiraiya turned his tear covered face towards the place where he remembered Gamabunta to be. He was shocked to see him laughing to tears with Shinko._

"_Oh I gotta remember that joke to tell Gamakchi okay see yah later Shinko" and with a puff of smoke, he disappeared._

"_ok Shinko you scram too" Naruto said_

"_um… Naruto-san… I can't"_

"_why not?" he asked, his face turning into a frown_

"_because… when kitsunes first summon, the summoning stays with them forever! Think of it this way. You get a friend, a guard dog and a room buddy all at once! It's me who should be worrying"_

"_Why?"_

"_I get an annoying brat as a roommate"_

"_what?!" Naruto said as a vein popped in his head. "I bet you're around my age!"_

"_I'm 574 how old are you?" and Naruto did a face plant._

"_um… eighteen and 1 month?"_

"_hahaha so can I call you kit?"_

"_HEL NO! at least I'm not gonna die soon"_

"_what are you talking about? That's only about 18 percent of my lifespan!"_

_This time both Naruto and Jiraiya both did a face plant_

"_don't worry. My lifespan is your lifespan too!(average for kitsune)" Shinko said while scratching his nose_

"_Huh?"_

"_you're a kitsune… duh"_

"_Now about that Mangekyou sharingan…" Jiraiya cut in_

"_Its not what you think! I didn't get them surgically remove like Kakashi-sen-"_

"_I know Naruto. Your father was unexpecting too. This kekkai genkai is called fukugan"_

"_what's that?"_

"_a kekkai genkai that copies other kekkai genkais"_

"_COOL!"_

"_yah but back on topic… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID"_

"_EEK!"_

_---End Flashback---_

Jiraiya stared into space with a distant look in his eyes as he remembered the incident like it was from the day before and he still could hear the laughing Shinko in the distance. In fact, he could actually hear laughing.

"HEY! DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING I SAID?!" he shouted at Tsunade

"hahaha I was wondering why you didn't go to the hot springs the first thing you did when you came here!" tsunade barely said while laughing, "looks like you're scared of women now!"

"hey hey! It's a very delicate subject!"

"It's still funny!"

"you didn't hear anything besides that did you?" he asked with a meek look

"yup"

"so you didn't hear that Shinko has to live with Naruto either right?"

"WHAT?!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hinata-chan?!" Naruto asked "ummm… hi watsup? The weather's nice outside isn't it? Why are you here? Why aren't you at the Hyuuga compound? It's not that I got demon tails or anything like that so just ignore my lower body…" he said frantically trying to hide his tails as best as he could.

"Is that really you Naruto-kun?!"

"yah it is me"

"Ummm… long time no see" she said while twiddling with her fingers.

"same to you"

And there was a really awkward silence until Naruto broke the ice

"So are you actually my neighbor?"

"Hai **(yes sir)**"

Silenced followed and a tumbleweed randomly floated in

"how did that get in here?"

"umm… Naruto-kun?"

"yes?"

"why do you have byakugan?"

_Shit _Naruto thought as he realized that he would have to explain soon_ if I tell her that I got a new kekkai genkai, she's going to ask how I got it and then she's going to ask how I killed Sasuke and then she's going to ask a million of those questions_

"um… I don't have byakugan…" as he turned the fukugan off

"oh I must've imagined it… hey are those tails?"

Naruto was sweating like crazy. _If she sees these tails she's going to try to kill me like everyone else!_

"n-no" Naruto said nervously and behind his back, he made hand seals for a minor but undetectable kitsune genjutsu.

"Really? then what are they?"

"Nothing" he said as he completed the row of hand seals "see?" he said as he turned around.

Naruto's tails were about a foot from Hinata's face but Naruto had cast a genjutsu on her eyes to make it that there was nothing there.

"Oh. I must've imagined it"

"Yah"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"so all in all, Naruto learned 36 jutsus, 2 that are Hokage level, 1 that is sannin level, 10 that are S-rank, 7 that are A-rank, and 16 kitsune jutsus that Shinko taught to him…" Jiraiya reported

"wow that much high level jutsu…" Tsunade exclaimed

"and he created 2 jutsu 1 S-rank and 1 A-rank"

"whoa"

"he copied the Sharingan, the Aburames and the Inuzukas' Clan techniques and his kitsune blood makes it so he can't be affected by any genjutsu, and he reppels al jutsus B-rank and under. He barely feels when an average chuunin uses taijutsu on him"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

TOBE CONTINUED


	5. Hinata meet Shinko and fox Naruto

**Declaimer: **I do not own Naruto

Ok now I'm actually making new stuff

**Summary: **the training trip is taking longer than expected because of unseen events and the 18 year old Hinata is getting anxious of Naruto's return. Then Jiraiya comes back with a boy with 3 golden tails swaying behind his back. NaruHina. May contain Lemons.

"speech"

_Thought or flashback_

_**Kyuubi**_

"YELLING"

**(A/N)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata woke up to find 3 things. Konoha was looking very beautiful, the birds were chirping and two foxes were fighting.

While she was about to get up, she observed the foxes'' battle **(note* that's Shinko and Naruto sparing) **and she was amazed. They moved so fast that it was like they were ninjas!

She got up to dress to check out the battle when suddenly she heard a 'BOOM'!

When she look out the window, all she saw was a giant crater where the foxes just where

_I'm not gonna comment_ Hinata thought to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Shinko" Naruto asked as he dodged Shinko's kyuuzou mari (exploding ball) jutsu.

"yes?" he replied

"What Bloodline do you think is better? Byakugan or Sharingan?"

"Don't know actually" he answered while parrying naruto's kicks and elbow stikes. "hmm… wait!"

"You thought of something?" as he backflipped to dodge Shinko's claws. Using the momentum, he grabbed Shinko's neck with his tail and threw him over his shoulder.

"Ow" Shinko said as he landed and rubbed his neck

"Don't be a wuss Shinko. Tell me what you thought of."

"Fine. You don't have to be so harsh" Shinko mumbled as he threw some fur at Naruto.

"Just tell me!" Naruto jumped over the fur which turned into a monster head and completely destroyed the tree behind him.

"Whoa what the hell was that?" Naruto asked

"Kitsune morphing. And by the way, my idea was that you could have one eye sharingan and one eye byakugan just like you said that Kakashi guy has one sharingan eye and one normal eye"

Naruto was looking at Shinko weirdly and said "that's the best idea I've heard in my life!"

"Just wait for me."

Naruto jumped away from Shinko closed his eyes and said "Katsu!" (concentration)

As whirl of chakra swirled around Naruto, he said "Kai" (release)

When he opened his eyes, one eye was Sharingan and one eye was Byakugan (with the veins). **(no need for a description)**

"Whoa! That looks freaky! Lets get back to sparring now." He turned around to go back to his position when he heard a scream.

It was Naruto.

"Woah! What happened Naruto?" He asked as Naruto tried to claw his eyes out

Shinko used his tails to hold Naruto's arms and he pried his eyes open.

What he saw surprised him to no end.

Instead of Naruto having one eye Byakugan one eye Sharingan, both eye's were white and like the Sharingan, they had the Devil's mark (the pointy thing) but instead of a curved teardrop shape, there were two arrowhead shapes.

Naruto started yelling again and threw Shinko off. He then continued to claw his eyes.

"Sorry buddy" Shinko said as he struck a pressure point. Naruto instantly went unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Hinata ran through the forest, she sensed danger so she activated her Byakugan and what she saw was a sight that shocked her a lot.

The first thing she noticed that Naruto was a kitsune. **(Hinata always notices Naruto first) **although Most people's first impression was that he was a demon, not Hinata. She actually thought it was pretty cute.

The second thing she noticed was that he was trying to claw his eyes out. _Why is he doing that?_ Hinata thought

The third thing she noticed was that a red finger was at the exact edge of her Byakugan. It was unlike any finger she'd seen before. It was almost like a beast's finger but the thing that was odd was that it was covered in chakra and it wasn't on the ground where a normal beast's fingers should be. They were at a human's height. **(the day I describe a finger)**

Suddenly the finger rushed forward showing another Kitsune. Unlike Naruto though, he was pure fox. **(read description in chp 4) **He struck Naruto in the neck and he went limp. The Kitsune whispered something in Naruto's ear when Hinata started to run at him

_Please let me make it in time _She thought

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shinko was about to use his tails to pick up Naruto when Hinata came out of the clearing and tried to strike him with a jyuuken strike. However he ducked and successfully dodged it. _An assassin!_ They both thought at the same time. Shinko jumped backwards to protect Naruto and he slammed the ground. Katon: funkazan bahuka no jutsu! (fire style: volcano explosion jutsu) Hinata braced herself for the attack but nothing came. She took the chance to rush Shinko. He then spun on his one hand that was already on the ground never letting go. He finally let go after a few seconds saying "Katsu!"

At first, the only thing that happened was that the area around Hinata cracked. Shinko smirked as a torrent of fire erupted around Hinata.

"Sorry pretty assassin-chan" he said as he started to walk away.

"Wait" Hinata whispered quietly as she tried to strike Shinko yet again. **(those of you who think im making Hinata a one trick pony, I'm not. I just can't think of anything new that Hinata would do)**

"How did you get out unscathed?" Shinko asked while dodging the attack by moving the least possible amount

Hinata just smiled "bad move, Fox" "Kaiten!" (the heavenly spin) she yelled while rotating in a fast pace.

Shinko who had been standing right beside her got blown away by the force of the attack.

"shit! I might have to use kitsune techiniques" Shinko cursed

"Yeah definitely. Kitsune jutsu: kuroyaki-tsume (Kitsune arts: charring claw)" he whispered as he charged up his claws full of kitsune fire. **(sorry for saying charring but I couldn't find a translation for incinerating)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ohhh. That burns. _Naruto thought _I'm gonna have to tell ero sennin about this later_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Both Hinata and Shinko charged at each other. Hinata with chakra in her hands and Shinko with fox fire.

They collided and a flash of light erupted from their hands but when they regained their sight, they found two hands in the middle of their attacks stopping them. the hands belonged to Naruto and he stared at them with a grijn on his face.

"Naruto! Stay away from her! She's an assassin" Shinko said.

"Naruto-kun! Stay away from him! He's an assassin" Hinata said at the same time before realizing that Naruto was grabbing her hand and going into a semi-fainting state.

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face. What happened when I was unconscious?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Above the trees, a bird was making it's nest when suddenly it was startled by Naruto's laughter

"So you thought Hinata was an assassin and you thought Shinko was an assassin?"

"yes" they said simultaneously

"wow! That's a really big mistake! Yeah well this is Hinata, and this is Shinko"

"um… Naruto-kun?"

"yes?"

"could you explain why you and Shinko are foxes?"

"Sure"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"wow! So Jiraiya-sama had to chase you for an year?" Hinata asked in awe

"yeah and I beat him when he did!" Naruto boasted

"With some help ahem ahem" Shinko added. **(yes Hinata is that accepting)**

"Hey Shinko you haven't seen baa-chan yet have you?"

"Nope"

"then let's go see her!"

**(Hinata knows everything except for the new kekkai genkai that Naruto made by merging sharingan and byakugan. Everyone forgot that. Another note is that Hinata is not stronger than Gamabunta by being on par with Shinko. Although Hinata got stronger, Gamabunta was poorly summoned by the weak Jiraiya and Shinko didn't use any Kitsune jutsus or even any high ranked genjutsus until the end)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they were walking they passé by a dirty magazine shop. Surprisingly, they spotted Kakashi

As Hinata was about to say hi, Naruto put his hand on her mouth. "Wait. I got an idea."

As Hinata turned beet-red _Naruto touched me on the lips! It wasn't lip to lip but still…_ **(no she doesn't faint. It wouldn't be fair if she didn't see Naruto's prank)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi was buying a couple of books and magazines when suddenly he felt a chill. _Was that just me?_

He stared in shock as Naruto came out of a corner.

He was about to say welcome back but he noticed that the scenery changed from a quiet noontime to a deathly grave yard.

"Genjutsu. My specialty." Shinko whispered to Hinata on the sidelines.

Kakashi was about to ask what was happening to Naruto but he stared in shock. Naruto's appearance was different. He had very pale skin and veins were coming out of his face like a spiderweb. His body had about a dozen kunai in it and he was limping. Not like a person on crutches but more like a zombie.

At first Kakashi was very shocked but for the wrong reason. He looked into a bush that had most of its leaves falling down **(cause of the Gejutsu) **and shouted "you're getting better at Genjutsu Konohamaru to make it this detailed but it's still very childish of you to play these kinds of tricks"

Shinko and Naruto both were very shocked at this _childish _They both thought _I'll show him childish!_

Kakashi was acting very calm but he thought _oh no I better get out of this Genjutsu before Konohamaru makes it worse_ suddenly the clouds spud over to cover the moon. When the clouds passed and light was back, he was standing on a hill of bodies with Naruto still coming towards him from the other end.

_Okay this is getting freaky time to end this_ Kakashi slapped his hands together and yelled "Kai" the genjutsu didn't dispel. He was really freaked out now. As he was thinking, Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei…" he said in a voice and a grin that could match the creepiness in Orochimaru's pedophile ways "Come… we're all waiting" As a bunch of bodies rose up from the floor including The four hokage's, Kakashi's old teammates and some other dead friends.

"Come" they all said simultaneously and Naruto stepped out "it's fun being dead. The occasional spiders get into your rotting body but look sensei you can do this!" Naruto said with the same grin. He popped his head off and held it in his hands. "Kakashi-sensei you said that if I could move my body parts freely I could become Hokage!" Naruto tried putting his head back on and it rolled off. "You liar. Look how I am now!"

"Play with us" Naruto said as everyone Kakashi knew appeared from behind him. "Join us!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade was drinking sake when she heard someone approaching the door.

"Come in" she said.

What came in was an unconscious Kakashi tied up foaming from the mouth. There was a note on chest. All it said was "You've Just Been pranked"

_Looks like there's no need for Kakashi to meet Shinko and Naruto_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Naruto's Reintroduction

**Declaimer: **I do not own Naruto

Last chapter was really bad so I'll try to make this better.

**Summary: **the training trip is taking longer than expected because of unseen events and the 18 year old Hinata is getting anxious of Naruto's return. Then Jiraiya comes back with a boy with 3 golden tails swaying behind his back. NaruHina.

"speech"

_Thought or flashback_

_**Kyuubi**_

"YELLING"

**(A/N)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just to tell you, the reason this chapter and the last chapter are bad is because I'm introducing the new bloodline limit I will either call it teishugan(master eyes[as in master of elements]) heigougan(merge eyes) or yagan(arrowhead eyes). They all are characteristics of the eyes although the last is just how it looks. Could you all please vote on which is better?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ero-nee-chan!"

"Ero-sensei!"

"Jiraiya-sama"

_Hm? Another person? And it's a girl? Good thing she aren't calling me ero-something too._ Jiraiya thought as he and three big frogs were unpacking his stuff in his new house.

"Hey Naruto, Shinko, other girl. Could you help me unpack?" He asked while facing the other way.

"sure Jiraiya-chan" Shinko said "I know Naruto doesn't mind. How about you Hinata?"

"S-sure"

"this girl has a pretty voice!" he said as Hinata blushed. _I wonder how she looks._ He thought as he turned around and he dropped a box he was holding. _You've got yourself a good girlfriend Naruto._ He thought as he picked up all the dirty magazines he dropped.

"umm… what did I forget." Naruto wondered out loud. "it was important… something that only Shinko and I know… oh yeah! Hey Ero-sennin! I made a new Bloodline limit"

"really?!" Hinata exclaimed as Jiraiya threw up the box he was holding in his hands

"No my Glass Nude statue!" he shouted as a shattering sound was heard from inside the box. (Everybody gets the classical sweatdrop)

"Dam you Naruto wait until I put valuable stuff down! So you got another new bloodline?"

"Kind of I just merged Sharingan and Byakugan together accidently. Look" Naruto said as he closed his eyes.

"Wait don't be stupid Naruto remember what happened last time!" Shinko Yelled at him.

_Oh crap_ Naruto thought _its too late now. I'm going to have to brace the pain._

He opened his eyes but this time, there was no pain. Only relief.

"So what does it do?" Jiraiya asked

"I don't know" Naruto said

"It looks freaky" Jiraiya said.

"I've tried activating Byakugan with it and copying jutsus but I can't" Naruto complained "this is useless."

"There's no such thing as a useless Bloodline limit Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke up**.**

"Then what does it do?" Naruto asked

"I don't know. Maybe something with genjutsu?"

"I can't be affected by any Genjutsu. But maybe it makes my genjutsu stronger." Naruto suggested as he tried to use the same genjutsu Shinko used on Kakashi.

He turned to Jiraiya and said "Makai Hakachi"(hell graveyard)

When Jiraiya opened his eyes, all he saw was doodles of trees and graveyards in a semi coloured graveyard.

"Kai" he said as he easily released the genjutsu.

"Your Genjutsu still sucks like crap Naruto" he said as Naruto grumbled.

"How about Ninjutsu?" Hinata asked "Try losing yourself in a semi-conscious state"

Naruto closed his eyes and grumbled. "how"

"I'll help" said Shinko thrusting his tail into a pressure point on his stomach. "nemuri" (sleep)(it's a genjutsu. Not like saying good night)

Naruto instantly went limp. After a few seconds, he started moving and started making hand seals.

"Boar, Monkey, Ram, Ox, Tiger" Jiraiya said as he wrote Naruto's combination of seals on a notepad.

Naruto took a deep breath and all three shinobi jumped back expecting Naruto to use a fire jutsu.

However, instead of blowing out fire, he blew out smoke _Kitton: Kemuri koushin (smoke style: Smoke parade) _Naruto thought in his still semiconscious state.** (yes I know Kitton doesn't translate into smoke style but Dotton, Futton, etc. don't directly translate either)**

"Wow! He can use an extra element?" Jaraiya asked. **(smoke is fire and wind combined)**

"Okay that's really impressive!" Hinata exclaimed "Shinko-san could you wake Naruto-kun?"

"Umm… he's making another set of seals."

"Hiton: suimin zama" (ice style: Sleep state) He said as the air grew colder. All three shinobi fell asleep due to the sheer cold. (ice = water+wind)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now you know not to cross me when I'm sleepwalking" Naruto said as he shook all three from their sleep.

"Well that was interesting. Looks like you have an affinity for all the elements and you can merge them. That's one hell of a Bloodline" he said as he got up.

"That's awesome Naruto!"

"Yah I know. I'm so much more powerful aren't I?"

"Yah that too but what I was taking about is that we don't have to buy a freezer." He said with a grin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"BAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as the trio approached her office.

"I told you not to call me baa-chan!" she said as she threw the still unconscious Kakashi through the door and at them.

"Woah anger issues" Naruto said as Hinata giggled and Shinko poked Kakashi in the face.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Kakashi as he woke up.

"oops" Shinko said.

"Huh? It's a fox. What's a fox doing in front of the porn shop? Wait. I remember the shop having green and white walls. I thought it had posters…" Kakashi said dazed when he spotted Tsunade "Huh? Hokage-sama what are you doing here?"

Then Hinata's giggling alerted Kakashi to the three in the corner.

"N-naruto?! Weren't you a zombie?" he said backing away to the far wall?"

"What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh never mind"

"Yah back on to the subject, Baa-chan, um…"

"Spit it out gaki" Tsunade prompted (gaki= brat)

"Yeah. Could you reintroduce me to village again."

"Why?"

"Because if you let me meet them in person, in the end, they would be really angry at me or be foaming from the mouth" at this he shot a glance at Kakashi. "so I suggest that you should do that or you might lose a few shinobi" **(no threat intended)**

"Naruto, are you threatening Konoha?" **(I said no threat intended)**

"No but come to think about it, it did sound like a threat" **(listen to me dammit!)**

"Oh okay then. When do you want it?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"do you have any idea why we're being called to the hokage tower?" Tenten asked.

"Nope nor do I care" Shikamaru answered

"Show more enthusiasm for once Shika" Ino scoffed

"Hey Neji why so tense?" Lee asked

"a fox invaded my life" he replied

"Hey Shino. It's a ceremony talk for once" Kiba said cheerily.

"…" he replied

"Hey guys where's Hinata?" Sakura asked

"Yah come to think of it where is she?" Kiba asked

"I'm here" Hinata said popping out of the crowd

"Hey" everybody said (except for Shino)

"Do you know what this is about" Chouji asked.

"Yes. But I can't say" Hinata replied.

"Who cares about that? I want to know if there's food at the end." He replied as he got bonked by 8 fists.

"Oww"

"shut up Chouji it's about to start" Ino said

Tsunade walked up to the edge of the tower to see all the citezens of Konoha and she signaled a robed figure to come forth.

"Hello citizens of Konoha. (boring speeches) and finally, I come to say Welcome back Naruto Uzumaki!" she said as Naruto threw off his robe. For about two seconds, the crowd started to clap for Naruto. But then they realized he had tails. About 50 shinobi, including Neji and Shino, started to charge Naruto. But then Tsunade said "STOP!" and they did.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Just because he turned into a kitsune, you try to attack him. That's plain racism. I should…" she started as Naruto stepped in.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama" at this she raised an eyebrow. "could I take over for a bit?"

"Sure" she answered

"All citizens of Konoha, I ask you not to panic over what I am going to do right now but I ensure you all, none of you will gain any harm" he said as he started forming seals.

"Kyuubi kakutoku" (Kyuubi possession)

_Did he just say Kyuubi Possession? What is that Brat planning?_ Tsunade wondered

_**People of Konoha**_ Naruto said in Kyuubi's voice. _**You should all be ASHAMED**_ and at the word ashamed, everyone felt a killing intent like no other and they started to scatter. _**STOP RIGHT THERE! **_And anyone running away instantly stopped. _**This kit is not your enemy. I am! He's saved you for 18 years straight and all he gets from you people are beatings. He should have asked your riches and power. Yes I'm talking to you. All of you! Haven't you ever thought why I haven't taken over his boly and killed you all? It's because he was holding me back! And furthermore, you are now saved for all eternity because I would never take over a fellow kitsune's body without his own will. Why right now, if he let me take over his mouth even, I could just kill you all with the force of my breath but he only has given up his speech box.**_

_**This kit is very important to me and is like my second family. My first family would also have been alive if you humans hadn't killed them. Don't even think about it. **_He said as he blasted away a ninja trying to sneak up behind him.

_**And my final sentence is that if you kill Naruto, I won't die. Yes I'll return to the spirit world but I will come back and every Konoha citizen would die. Thank you for your cooperation. **_He finished as Naruto released the jutsu.

There was a heavy silence as everyone was stunned by Kyuubi's word.

"So I'm guessing there's no food?" Choji asked

'SMACK!' (everyone)

"Oww"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Please vote on which name is best and if there are no reviews that would make me very sad… and I would have to choose at random.


End file.
